Spark's Story
by Nanake
Summary: Duke and his little sister, Spark are separated at a young age. The government searches for Spark who has an IQ of 350. After the invasion, Duke goes to Earth. But what if Dragaunas found some leverage to the ducks... like... Duke's kid sister??
1. It Begins

Duke dashed through the streets, clutching his little sister's wrist. She was barely keeping up with him, stumbling to stay on her feet. He took a sharp turn into an alley and she followed as best she could. He searched around and tossed her into a nearby dumpster, shutting the lid after she was inside.  
  
"Duke?!"  
  
"Shh shh. Quiet. Don't move either. I'll come back for you." He continued running down the alley. Agents from the government followed. Two cut him off a block down and tackled him.  
  
  
  
"NO! LET GO!" He shouted, struggling and squirming underneath them.  
  
"Settle down kid. It's not you we're after." One of them grunted, struggling to keep a good hold on the slim and slick teen. Once he had him standing and his arms behind his back, the other agent growled in his face.  
  
"Where's your little sister then, boy?"  
  
"She got hit by a bus." Duke spat in his face, earning him a hard punch across the jaw. Blood flew from his beak and he yelped in pain.  
  
"Don't toy with me boy," he warned, "it'll get ya killed."  
  
He took a switchblade knife out and with a quick swipe, he sliced Duke's right eye. Duke howled in pain and his screams bounced off the brick walls in an echo. The black-suited man pocketed his switchblade knife once again and snarled,  
  
"Now... tell me where she went, before I REALLY loose my patience. WHERE DID SHE GO?!"  
  
When Duke still remained silent, he punched him in the gut, and he coughed up blood.  
  
"ANSWER me boy!"  
  
Duke still never said a word, and the man growled.  
  
"Have it your way." He kicked Duke in the gut again and hit him hard in the back of the head, knocking him out. He spoke to the agent still holding him,  
  
"Take him in. We'll make him talk... and even if he doesn't... he'll never live the same cushy life again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Spark L'Orange shivered, frightened to death in the dumpster, afraid to move.  
  
"Duke..." she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
*************************************~*~************************************ *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Enough!" The agent held up his hand for the men to stop punching Duke. He shut the door from wench he had just entered.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Duke..."  
  
Duke breathed hard and raised his head to look the man malevolently in the eye.  
  
"Your sister is dead."  
  
Duke's breath escaped him sharply.  
  
"That's right, Duke... dead. D-E-A-D. Dead. You failed. You couldn't protect her." He smirked, "How does that make you feel?"  
  
He started breathing harder again as tears burned his eyes.  
  
"You're... You're LYING!"  
  
Images of his little sister flashed before him...  
  
  
  
"Duke! Duke look what I made! It's for you!" She handed him the base of a golden saber, "It's just like in the movies! Try it out!"  
  
Duke held it in his hands and the shining blade appeared in a glow of soft lightening.  
  
"Woah! Spark this is great!"  
  
  
  
`~*~`  
  
  
  
"Duke! I had a scary dream!"  
  
"Hey aren't you s'posed to be too smart for those?" he joked, yawning.  
  
"Yeah... but..." She sniffed, biting her lower lip of her beak, sobbing.  
  
"Oh save it sis... C'mon, climb in." He lifted his covers for her to crawl in with him.  
  
  
  
`~*~`  
  
  
  
"Duke, we'll always be together... right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay!" She smiled, "I promise too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I promise too... I promise too... too... too..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Her words echoed in his mind as he was thrown out into the street. He cried there for a long time before he got up and ran back home.  
  
  
  
"Follow him. Maybe he'll lead us to her. They've got to have some stupid secret place that she's bound to be at."  
  
"Right boss."  
  
"Don't screw up! That little girl's IQ is incredible! we need HER!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Duke exploded through the front door.  
  
"MOM! DAD!"  
  
He ran through the house looking for his parents, until he found his father in the study, shot to death, slumped over on his desk. He stared at his father's body and then ran upstairs, looking for his mother.  
  
"Mom?! MOM! Where are you?! Spark's gone! She-" He found his mother lying dead in her bedroom, shot to death also.  
  
"So they killed you all too. I'm the only one left." he mumbled, spacing out. He heard the front door click, and he bolted to his room, locking it behind him.  
  
"They've come back for me. They've killed all of us but me and now they've come back to finish the job."  
  
He panted, getting scared. A golded flash caught his healthy eye and he saw his saber that his sister had constructed for him. He looked at it until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He grabbed it off his dresser and climbed on top of it until his arms supported him up to the ceiling in the corner of the room next to the door. He waited like that until he heard the doorknob jingle, rattle and finally they kicked the door open, off the hindges. Duke ignited his saber and leapt at the first man who entered, slicing him down the back, killing him. The next man shot Duke in the arm. Duke grunted in pain but ran forward and sliced the man's head completely off.  
  
After the adrenaline rush had ended, he realized what he had done. He panted hard, looking from the dead, decapitated bodies to his saber.  
  
"Shit... shit shit shit... SHIT!" He repeated over and over, each growing higher as his throat tightened, nervously. He squeezed his eyes shut like his injured one, and tried to calm down. When he heard sirens in the distance, he looked up and out the window, glaring.  
  
"This isn't enough. I'll make the government pay someday... and I refuse to be a part of it."  
  
  
  
He grabbed all the money he could find in the house and stuffed it in his pocket, making it buldge greedily, before escaping through the window in his bedroom into the trees.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spark held the lady's hand as she led her down the alley into the shadows.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going where they can't find you. They're looking for me too. I'll be your friend, if you'll be mine."  
  
"My name's Spark L'Orange. I'm seven years old."  
  
"I'm Butterly Winterborne. I'm fourteen. You might want to change your last name to something else after awhile..."  
  
"Like to what?"  
  
"Oh I dunno... something different..."  
  
"Like... Ayanami?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. The Invasion

You took your coat off Stood in the rain You're always crazy like that  
  
Ten years later, Saurians invaded Puckworld. Everything was reduced to a pile of rubble. Buildings still standing, were falling apart. Duke had become a thief, grown cold, and started a mob. There were times he thought he caught a glimpse of his little sister, Spark, but she disappeared before he could catch up to her. Now, when Puckworld was under attack, and the very existance of duck-kind was threatened, he put his skills to good use, joining the resistence.  
  
And I watched from my window Always felt I was outside Looking in on you  
  
Spark lived with Butterfly. And as far as the world knew, Spark L'Orange had died. Disappeared. Spark Ayanami was born out of the filth in the streets. Butterfly, who had strange powers too read minds and sort of temporarily brain wash her enemies, had taken care of her. Spark went on inventing things. She just finished puttig together a transparant pink cube, and activated it. It floated up and flew around a bit before speaking in a monotone robotic voice, "What is this?"  
  
"This is... your home." Spark smiled warmly at her new pet, "And I'm Spark."  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"I will name you... Cube. How does that sound?"  
  
"That sounds accurate, Spark."  
  
Spark giggled and gently hugged the little machine. Just then an explosion happened outside. Butterfly rushed in. "We gotta get into the shelter! Now!"  
  
You were always the mysterious one with Dark eyes and careless hair you were Fashionabley sensitive, but too cool to care You stood in my doorway With nothing to say Besides some comment on the weather  
  
  
  
The building was shaking and falling apart as they fled it. Before the large Saurian crafts spotted them, they rushed into a cellar type thing and into a bomb shelter. They switched on a little light and turned on a radio to hear what was happening outside to their world.  
  
Well in case you failed to notice In case you failed to see This is my heart Bleeding before you This is me down on my knees With these foolish games Are tearing me apart Your thoughtless words are Breaking my heart  
  
Buildings crumbled and Duke ran to meet his teammates. He ran into Mallory McMallard and joined her, running to where the team would meet. They skid to a stop in the puddled alley as a large Saurian land craft spotted them. They dove out of the way as it fired at them.  
  
Breaking my heart  
  
Spark held Cube close as they listened to the report on the attacks. It seemed hopeless. That this would be the end of their world.  
  
"What is wrong Spark?"  
  
"I'm... afraid."  
  
"I thought you were Spark."  
  
She shook her head, cuddling him closer, "No. Being afraid is an emotion. Being uneasy of one's surroundings. Not wanting something to happen and draeding the outcome if it does happen... that's the best I can describe this..."  
  
"Oh. Spark, do you wish for me to be... afraid as well?"  
  
"No... you don't have to."  
  
You're always brilliant in the morning Smoking your cigarette And talking over coffee Your philosophies on art Barouche moved you, you loved Mozart And you'd speak of your loved ones As I clumsily strummed my guitar  
  
Duke picked up Mallory from the rubble. "You okay, dollt?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. And don't call me that."  
  
"Sure thing, sweetheart."  
  
They ran through the streets, and met up with Canard, Grim, Tanya, Wildwing and Nosedive.  
  
Well excuse me Guess I'm mistaken you for somebody else Somebody who gave a damn Somebody more like myself These foolish games are Tearing me You're tearing me You're tearing me apart And you're thoughtless words are Breaking my heart..........  
  
The Resistance invaded Dragaunas' stronghold. They chased him into another dimension, where they stayed, stuck. Spark, Butterfly and Cube listened intently on the radio as they were given the news. "You go, big brother..." She whispered softly.  
  
...Breaking my heart  
  
They stepped outside to see the aftermath of their world. Cube floated next to Spark's head and Butterfly covered her beak with her hand. "This is... awful."  
  
"Is anyone alive?" Spark stared at all the rubble and dead bodies.  
  
"Yes. I can feel it. This is just one part of our town... one fragment of the world. We are not the only ones left. Your brother and his comrades have saved us." Butterfly smiled down at Spark. Spark smiled back and looked at the town that would soon be rebuilt. 


End file.
